


Kingslayer and Void

by silent_scythe_47



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, hella angsty asf, i know i promised that i would write fluff but, ill do that later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_scythe_47/pseuds/silent_scythe_47
Summary: There is a kingslayer, there are voices, and there is a void.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 4





	Kingslayer and Void

Kingslayer is what some think. Depending on   
the souls conversing, they might name her a   
witch, although she thinks herself a queen, a   
queen of death both tender and macabre. She   
is, in all candor, a true slayer of king, but the   
living remember only the gentle fawn and do   
not give praise to the fawn’s arcane sister. She   
is mere cobwebs in their reminiscence. 

Voices are what she hears. She discerns the   
ghouls who line the bookshelves of her mind,   
and she indeed comprehends their mangled   
encouragement that deviates from normalcy.   
The careful balance of sanity shifts every day   
as she follows eagerly the trail those phantom   
cries leave. She seldom looks back, for when   
she does, she cannot find her footsteps. 

Void is where she is. Despite it being dark and   
cruel, occasionally she finds euphoria within   
her chasm of tenebrosity. She waits for the   
rope, yet when it arrives, she does not reach for   
it. She does not want to. Slowly, she sinks   
deeper into the abyss she despises and adores.   
Soon, she who is now merely an eidolon,   
succumbs fully, and does not emerge ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it, it was very fun to write and I'm quite proud of it! This is also my first attempt at prose poetry lol, I usually write poetry in a different format
> 
> find me on tumblr @silent-scythe! :)


End file.
